


Hikarigaoka

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi pov, Canon Era, I think this count as fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>—No van a venir ¿cierto?</i><br/><i>—Kuroo no responde mis mensajes desde hace quince minutos. Tengo pocas esperanzas de que aparezcan, no dudo que estén muy ocupados…</i><br/><br/>Akaashi ya sabe que Bokuto y Kuroo están saliendo, pero que los dejen plantados a él y Kenma un domingo por la mañana resulta el colmo. Así que decide emplear su día libre en algo más productivo que esperar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikarigaoka

**Author's Note:**

> No tiene spoiler alguno del manga, puede ser ubicado en cualquier momento del segundo año de Kenma & Akaashi. Esta locura es sólo un ejercicio porque ambos son de mis personajes favoritos y no me puedo creer que la pareja sea tan poco popular cuando es evidente que algo tendrán que hacer mientras Bokuto y Kuroo están en el país de las hadas juntos.

Bokuto y Kuroo están saliendo.

No es una pregunta, Akaashi es lo bastante observador para hacer una afirmación de esa envergadura. Sabe leer entre líneas y conoce a Bokuto lo suficiente para saber que su alegría desmedida a todas horas se debe a la presencia del Capitán de Nekoma. Cómo se ríen cuando están juntos, tienen frases que sólo pueden entender ellos dos y parecen excluidos en un plano sensorial diferente al resto.

Ninguno de los dos lo dice abiertamente y tampoco le piden su opinión pero Akaashi se alegra. Mientras Bokuto esté feliz y eso lo impulse en los entrenamientos, no tiene nada qué decir.

Sin embargo el que se alegre sinceramente por Bokuto no quiere decir aceptar que le dejen plantado por más de media hora en aquella cafetería un domingo por la mañana.

—No van a venir ¿cierto?— Kenma está ahí con él y en su expresión resignada sobran las palabras.

—Kuroo no responde mis mensajes desde hace quince minutos. Tengo pocas esperanzas de que aparezcan, no dudo que estén muy ocupados…— se encoge de hombros, haciendo girar en círculos su móvil que está sobre la mesa. Parece indiferente a la tardanza de ese par de idiotas pero tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Akaashi se pregunta cómo estará llevando él toda esta situación. Que ambos tengan en común algo tan sólido como la _amistad_ de Bokuto y Kuroo les lleva a convivir constantemente. Pero cree que es la primera vez que están completamente solos y fuera del contexto de una práctica de voleibol.

Akaashi resopla sin disimular su fastidio, es su único día libre luego de una semana intensiva de clases y entrenamientos. Está agotado y no cree que sea justo que lleve esperando más de treinta minutos a que Bokuto y Kuroo hagan acto de presencia. No es la forma que esperaba invertir sus pocas horas libres de la semana.

—Cuando me niegue a darle pases en el entrenamiento de mañana le recordaré esto. No podrá quejarse, es tan sólo lo justo— masculla decidido y por un instante cree que Kenma deja de prestar atención a su móvil, sonriendo a sus palabras. Sucede tan rápido, casi un parpadeo, que se convence a sí mismo que fue sólo su imaginación.

—Entonces buscará consuelo en Kuroo…— susurra, casi como si eso fuera una mala idea. Kenma tiene la vista fija afuera de la cafetería pues las paredes son de cristal y es fácil entretenerse con el espectáculo exterior. Es una mañana soleada en una avenida concurrida de gente que está invirtiendo su tiempo en hacer cosas más productivas que esperar por una pareja de lerdos que seguro ni recuerdan que quedaron esa mañana con dos de sus amigos. Seguro es tal cual como Kenma dijo, están ambos muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas mientras intentan quitarse la ropa mutuamente.

De repente tiene que parar esa línea de pensamiento, no quiere esa imagen mental por más tiempo en su cabeza.

Echa un vistazo sobre la mesa, donde todavía está el móvil de Kenma, la botella de agua que ordenó hace media hora atrás y su lata ya vacía de gaseosa. Toma una resolución mientras echa un vistazo a unos niños que pasan frente a la cafetería, correteando alrededor de los que seguramente sean sus padres.

—Bueno, si esos dos están aprovechando su día libre, ya podríamos hacer lo mismo nosotros— dice con tanta resolución en su voz que no se sorprende de la expresión de Kenma. Cejas arrugadas y mirada fija, labios apretados conteniendo las ganas de interrogarlo. Akaashi sonríe, poniéndose de pie y en un impulso se acerca hasta Kenma, le toma suave del brazo para incitarlo a levantarse también. No está seguro si es por la sorpresa pero no opone resistencia, dejándose llevar hasta la puerta del local.

El sol golpea de lleno su rostro apenas ponen un pie fuera de la cafetería y Akaashi sonríe satisfecho.

—Akaashi…

—No pongas esa cara, Kenma. Hay que hacer algo más productivo que esperar ahí dentro con un día tan bonito— el aludido no parece muy convencido por sus palabras, pero tampoco protesta así que Akaashi apresura el paso pues sabe exactamente dónde ir.

 

**

 

Unos cuantos minutos y un par de cuadras después, los dos están sentados en una de las bancas del parque Hikarigaoka, cada uno con un cono de helado en la mano. Akaashi saborea un helado de menta mientras que el de Kenma es de chocolate. Como fue su idea venir hasta el parque, consideró justo pagar por ambos helados y a pesar que Kenma protestó cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, al final Akaashi impuso su voluntad.

—Ahora negarás que estar aquí afuera es mejor que esperar eternamente en una cafetería— comenta triunfal, mirando a Kenma de reojo quien parece muy concentrado en su helado.

Akaashi adivina que está sonriendo porque hace ese gesto de arrugar la nariz, en un esfuerzo por contener la emoción. Al principio resultaba difícil, siendo Kenma una persona más bien introvertida y callada. Las primeras veces incluso confundió su indiferencia con disgusto, tan convencido estaba que para el armador de Nekoma convivir con él (y Bokuto) era un completo fastidio, una obligación que hacía sólo por contentar a Kuroo.

Vuelve a pensar en eso cuando están los dos en el parque, un domingo por la mañana y se ríe casi sin darse cuenta. Su madre siempre le dice que la vida no es estática, siempre se mueve hacia adelante y es uno quien debe decidir si avanza o se queda en el mismo punto.

—¿Qué?— Kenma lo mira con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos destellando curiosidad. Él tiene la respuesta en la punta de los labios, está a punto de sincerarse y confesar lo que pasa por su cabeza.

 _“Es gracioso porque al principio pensé que ni siquiera te caía bien…”_ al final no dice nada, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a su gesto. Como es de esperarse, Kenma no insiste y se quedan los dos en silencio unos minutos. Un par de metros más allá hay un campo de juegos y un grupo de niños está corriendo detrás de lo que parece un balón de fútbol. Uno de los niños anota un gol y Akaashi contempla la celebración mientras se termina el resto de su helado.

—No soy bueno con los cambios, pero no está mal adaptarse a esto— Kenma hace una pausa, él todavía sostiene en su mano la mitad del cono de chocolate— a Kuroo y Bokuto, quiero decir. Los primeros días que noté los cambios en Kuroo creí que estaba imaginando cosas, luego no supe bien qué pensar. Pero supongo que me alegro por ellos…— es inevitable que Akaashi piense en su propia experiencia, al principio también pensó que estaba imaginando cosas. Después de todo la cercanía de Bokuto y Kuroo resultó intensa casi desde el principio, ambos compenetrándose casi a la perfección. Cómo cada vez que estaban juntos se convertían en una sola entidad, llena de energía y capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso. Ahora que puede verlo en retrospectiva se da cuenta que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Akaashi es comedido y en cuestiones del amor sabe que es mejor caminar con pies de plomo. Pero con los antecedentes de esos dos quiere creer que les irá muy bien. O que lo más terrible que sucederá será que se metan ambos en problemas por jugar su propia versión de “verdad o reto.”

—Yo también me alegro, excepto cuando madrugo un domingo por la mañana para que me dejen plantado. Pero dicen que no todo puede ser perfecto— comenta resignado y escucha a Kenma reír de nuevo, el gesto esta vez más enfático, mostrando su dentadura.

Piensa que también puede acostumbrarse a esto, a la compañía. Evoca la primera vez que vio a Kenma, la persona que apenas hizo contacto visual con él apenas parece la misma que está riendo a su lado en aquel parque.

La melodía que suena de repente no es de su móvil, por eso no se sorprende cuando ve a Kenma rebuscar en su chaqueta con la única mano libre. Él se queda mirando la pantalla hasta que la melodía por fin deja de sonar y Akaashi no entiende bien qué sucede pero no alcanza a preguntar porque Kenma es más rápido.

—Ese era Kuroo, creo que sí llegaron a la cafetería después de todo.

Él no tiene margen para responder porque ahora sí reconoce la melodía de su teléfono, es sólo el tono de nuevo mensaje pero ni siquiera parpadea cuando lee que se trata de Bokuto. ¿Quién más va a ser?

_«¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Kenma? ¿Llamo a la policía?»_

Por supuesto que el mensaje de Bokuto es un desfile de preguntas y Akaashi se encuentra en la encrucijada de siempre: reír o llorar. Se decanta por la primera opción, desviando la vista hasta Kenma quien parece muy interesado en lo que él tiene que decir.

—Bokuto-san acaba de preguntarme si acaso tiene que llamar a la policía— Kenma abre mucho los ojos, expresión estupefacta y no le da una respuesta inmediata. Sigue mirándolo, como preguntándose si acaso está exagerando o debe tomarse sus palabras literalmente. No puede culparlo con su reacción, si están hablando de Bokuto cualquier cosa es posible.

—Sabes que son capaces de hacerlo— le advierte en un tono que no alcanza descifrar. No es condescendiente o preocupado, pero tampoco neutro, es como si estuviera dejándole a él decidir qué hacer. Ve cómo aprieta los labios y guarda su teléfono de nuevo en la chaqueta.

Así que con el peso de la decisión en sus manos, Akaashi teclea una respuesta para Bokuto. Rápida y concisa, sin pensarlo demasiado. Sólo cuando envía el mensaje se pregunta si acaso Bokuto y Kuroo no explotarán al leer la última oración. Después piensa que ellos estuvieron esperando por más de media hora un domingo por la mañana y decide que le da igual lo que puedan pensar.

—No te preocupes, acabo de decirle que como ellos estaban ocupados en su cita, nosotros decidimos tener una también. No creo que nos molesten durante un rato— sonríe resuelto y enfoca toda su atención en Kenma, quien separa los labios pero no alcanza a emitir una respuesta. Tan sólo se queda allí con expresión impasible y asiente despacio, sólo el balanceo de sus pies dejando entrever un potencial nerviosismo.

—Si Kuroo no llama en los próximos cinco minutos seguro que es porque acaba de desmayarse— dice al cabo de un rato, evitando su mirada pero con un amago de sonrisa en los labios. Es el gesto contenido de siempre pero esta vez es diferente, porque encierra una especie de conexión implícita, algo que sólo les concierne a los dos. Se pregunta si es la misma sensación que tiene Bokuto cuando está con Kuroo.

—Bokuto-san se encargará de él, no hay que preocuparse— dice tan convencido, como si Bokuto no fuera en realidad un niño pequeño al que le daría un ataque de pánico si de verdad viera a Kuroo desmayarse. Kenma debe pensar algo parecido porque bufa incrédulo, la sonrisa todavía en sus labios. Akaashi se inclina un poco, lo suficiente para darle una palmadita a Kenma en la rodilla. Se pone en pie, esperando que él no tarde en seguirlo— vamos, sigue siendo un día muy bonito. ¿No hay un lago por aquí? Les daremos pruebas gráficas a ese par, para que vean que hablamos en serio— no pasa mucho hasta que Kenma se pone en pie también y aunque no parece tan entusiasta como él, sigue su ritmo al caminar.

Sí que hay un lago casi en el centro del parque, es un poco más pequeño que en su memoria pero la vista logra transmitirle serenidad casi al instante. Cuando era niño, antes de verse inmerso en el voleibol, le encantaba venir al parque con sus padres los fines de semana. Siempre encontraba la manera de convencerlos de quedarse un rato más. La sensación de inmensidad sigue causando el mismo efecto en él a pesar que ahora ya tenga casi diecisiete años.

Es una tontería y por un instante piensa en decírselo a Kenma pero éste tiene una expresión tan concentrada que no se atreve. Contempla con más detenimiento su pelo rubio, en sus ojos fijos en algún punto del lago y sus labios torcidos en un gesto pensativo. Le gustaría preguntarle qué está pensando en ese momento, pero no se atreve y se convence que es lo mejor. Kenma es el tipo de persona de la que tienes que obtener información a cuentagotas, no someterlo a un interrogatorio que sólo conseguirá disparar su hermetismo.

Sabe que es una comparación estúpida pero sí es como un gato. No se le puede abrumar con atenciones, más bien hay que dejarlo estar, ser paciente y esperar que él tome la iniciativa de acercarse.

Se alegra que nadie (en especial Kenma) pueda leer sus pensamientos en este momento.

—Sí tenías razón…— susurra él al cabo de un rato, nota cómo flexiona las rodillas y toma asiento en el pasto, ahí mismo a orillas del lago— es mucho mejor que haberse quedado en la cafetería— Akaashi sonríe satisfecho y observa cómo Kenma saca del reverso de su chaqueta la consola. No se lo piensa mucho antes de dejarse caer al suelo también, inclinándose lo suficiente para ver la pantalla del videojuego. Él tiene algunos en casa que usa para pasar el tiempo pero seguro que ni se acerca a la misma destreza que tiene Kenma.

—Sólo es válido si me dejas jugar una partida también— no tarda el cambio en su expresión y Akaashi ríe con ganas, sin poder evitarlo— ¿Qué? Anda, al menos muéstrame cómo se hace— escucha un bufido de protesta pero Kenma murmura un simple “está bien” mientras enciende la consola.

Kenma inclina un poco la pantalla hacia su izquierda, un gesto sutil para que Akaashi pueda ver mejor. Él sólo se siente un poco culpable porque tiene que confesar que durante toda la partida está más atento a la expresión concentrada de Kenma y lo rápido que se mueven sus dedos sobre los botones de comando, que a las imágenes en la pantalla.

Pero sólo un poco culpable.

Lo justo.

 

**

 

—¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo?

—¿Haciendo? ¡Es Akaashi quien lo está besando! ¡Tiene las manos encima de él!

—¡Pues no escucho a Kenma quejarse!

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás insinuando, Bokuto?

Por supuesto es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que Bokuto y Kuroo salgan de su burbuja de alegría particular y noten los cambios a su alrededor. Sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, Kenma y él lo hablaron varias veces pero aún así que les hayan pillado besándose no es el mejor de los escenarios. Sobre todo por sus caras de sorpresa, Kuroo incluso está rojo y no sabe si es de la vergüenza o si está legítimamente enfadado.

Se aferra a la primera opción, porque necesita mantener la calma.

—¿Ustedes están saliendo?— Bokuto les señala, al parecer su sorpresa no le resta para nada su capacidad de escandalizarse. Están los cuatro fuera del gimnasio de Fukurodani, al final de un partido de práctica y por fortuna cree que sólo deben quedar los de primer año por ahí.

—Gracias por recalcar lo obvio, Bokuto-san. No es necesario que grites…— hace un esfuerzo por sonar casual, aunque no está seguro de haberlo conseguido.

—¿Desde cuándo?— es Kuroo quien pregunta, tiene la vista fija en Kenma y Akaashi no sabe si eso sólo empeora la situación. La respuesta llega en un resoplido, Kenma seguro no está contento con ser el centro de atención y menos en estas circunstancias.

—Un mes, Kuroo. Pero ustedes llevan saliendo por más tiempo y no veo que nadie esté haciendo un escándalo por ello— habla despacio pero sus palabras resultan tan contundentes que ni Kuroo ni Bokuto son capaces de decir nada. Kenma sigue con su expresión impasible, pero Akaashi sonríe satisfecho por los dos y desliza la mano hasta encontrar la suya. Sus dedos se entrelazan con facilidad y Kenma baja la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa.

Es curioso porque es un gesto simple, mucho menos dramático que el beso que estaban dándose minutos antes pero parece más poderoso. O al menos lo bastante contundente para conseguir que el ambiente alrededor de los cuatro cambie y Akaashi se relaja por fin, sabiendo que ya pasó lo más difícil.

—¿Eso significa que vamos a tener citas dobles?

O tal vez no.

—¡Citas dobles! Bokuto cuando eres un genio, vaya si lo eres.

—¡Sí que lo soy, Kuroo!

De nuevo los dos parecen inmersos en su propio universo, esta vez demasiado contentos ante la perspectiva de una cita doble. A él la idea no le hace mucha gracia pero los deja ser por esta vez, es mucho mejor ver sus expresiones de felicidad infinita que las caras de sorpresa y espanto que tenían minutos antes. Al menos ya no tiene que preocuparse porque Kuroo lo quiera matar.

—No vamos a preocuparnos por eso ahora, estoy seguro que van a llegar tan tarde como la última vez— susurra, sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de Kenma, quien le da la razón con un asentimiento. Entrecruzan miradas y sonríen, antes de besarse con las risas de ese par de necios de fondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dato curioso el título es del parque donde se supone que Kenma y Akaashi pasan su mañana. Como soy compulsiva y google es mi mejor amigo, [Hikarigaoka](http://en.japantravel.com/view/hikarigaoka-park) es un sitio real, un parque de Nerima que es la zona de Tokio donde viven Kuroo y Kenma. 
> 
> (Aún no sé qué me ha hecho Haikyuu btw~ pero no creo que la obsesión acabe pronto)


End file.
